


Иллюзия всемогущества

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Любви можно сопротивляться. Но побороть ее нельзя, даже если ты Император квинси





	Иллюзия всемогущества

Ему казалось, что он предусмотрел все. План девяти дней, уничтожение Готей – и далее к вершине, к Королю Душ. Он слишком хорошо знал себя и своих противников, чтобы его будущую симфонию победы испортила хоть одна фальшивая нота. Все изменения и дополнения, все брызги потока жизни никак не влияли на курс течения.  
Юный гемишт пользуется его силой и воспринимает ее своим зампакто? Прекрасно. Значит, у него появился еще один наивернейший подчиненный, пусть сам и не знает об этом. А идея, что он является персонификацией внутреннего «я» или, если угодно, подсознания, Ичиго Куросаки заставила Яхве громко рассмеяться, впервые после воскрешения. Только наивный мальчик, не знающий жизни, мог убедить себя, будто Яхве в расцвете своих лет имеет хоть какое-то отношение к подростковым метаниям и самоопределению.  
Что ж, тем проще. «Зангецу» в руках подростка прикончил Короля Душ, оставив своего «владельца» в полном недоумении. И ведь Ичиго, искренний и доверчивый Ичиго, не сделал никаких выводов, никаких прогнозов. Не попытался подумать ни на шаг вперед и сообразить, что раз Яхве обладает такой властью над «его зампакто», что способен даже издалека управлять им и заставлять наносить смертельные удары вне зависимости, хочет того Ичиго или нет, то он в состоянии сделать и многое другое.   
Например, навсегда заблокировать возможность гемишта прибегать к силе квинси. Не отнимать, о нет – дабы Ичиго знал, что спит внутри него,  _чувствовал_ ее, но при этом не мог взаимодействовать. Это была бы пытка пыток: смотреть, как и.о. шинигами раз за разом выполняет привычные действия, как сила взметывается внутри него – но недостаточно, никогда не достаточно, и бессильная ярость на этом юном лице казалась бы слаще вина. Впрочем, можно было ее просто отнять. Он так и сделал. Не задумываясь, просто протянул руку и взял свое.  
И проиграл в тот обнаженный миг, когда влил в себя осколок, больше пятнадцати лет проживший в гемиште, кого полушутя-полувсерьез называл «сыном». Яхве считал, что миру и судьбе не удивить его никаким адом? Это была невероятная ошибка – нахождение во внутреннем мире Ичиго его сломало.   
Первые, самые спокойные, девять лет Яхве расслабили, и внезапный дождь застал его врасплох. Не простая причуда погоды, но олицетворение неувядающей боли, горького прошлого, что не изменить, – дождь каждой каплей своей возвращал его в тот день, когда он потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Мальчишка переживал смерть своей матери, он – гибель своей армии. И сутками напролет стоял под проливным дождем, результатом банкая Ямамото, побежденный и проигравший, а вокруг, на покосившихся небоскребах, лежали обугленные останки его верных квинси.  
Ах да, на самом деле их там не было. В том мире никогда ничего не было, если не считать бесконечного дождя, щерящихся в небо клыков узких зданий и неадекватного Пустого. Только он сам. И, словно навеки замерший, миг поражения.  
Неудивительно, что когда Ичиго нашел в себе силы принять прошлое и хоть немного отпустить память о матери – небо осталось пасмурным, но дождь хотя бы прекратился. «Старик Зангецу» принял его с распростертыми объятиями. Прежде Яхве удивлялся, что побудило его помогать юнцу, пошедшего дорогой шинигами, на что польстился? Теперь он знал.   
Не на пылкий характер, въедливый ум и чистое сердце – на избавление от мук. От одиночества под ливнем горечи, бессилия и пустых сожалений.   
Помогая Ичиго, он помогал себе. И стоило бы на этом остановиться. Но Яхве никогда не признавал полумер. Даже будучи осколком личности, «Старик Зангецу» добился доверия младшего Куросаки – тогда еще мальчишки. А затем…  
«Ну, скажи это, скажи хоть себе!»  
…а затем влюбился сам.  
Из признательности выросла привязанность, из привязанности – тяга, которая выросла и окрепла, напиталась красками и приобрела новые, незнакомые доселе черты.  
Яхве и помыслить не мог, что способен пожертвовать собой ради чужого благополучия. Ради того, чтобы жил другой. Что в принципе способен любить так, чтобы от чужого страдания рвалось сердце, а знание, что тот, кого ты любишь, будет жить, позволяло умирать с улыбкой. И твердой убежденностью: умираешь не зря.  
Из всех смертей  _эту_ , от Финальной Гецуги, в затопленном мире и добровольную, Яхве считал самым большим своим позором.   
Стоит признать, Ичиго вернул ему долг, едва ли не чудом восстановив (а заодно и признав) оба свои зампакто. Больше не надо было запечатывать Пустого – тот вполне соглашался на сотрудничество. В мире, хоть и наполовину залитом водой, иногда светило солнце – Ичиго за месяцы разлуки сумел если не понять, то оценить, насколько уникальной была его связь со Стариком Зангецу. Все складывалось так гладко, что Яхве даже не удивился: когда Ичиго взглянул на свой «зампакто» по-иному, избавившись от фальшивых представлений шинигами о духовных мечах, они стали любовниками.  
Яхве взял бы его и в шестнадцать. Разгоряченный после тренировок, с блестящими глазами и полный энтузиазма – устоять было нелегко. Но тогда ни он, ни Ичиго не были готовы, и Яхве оставалось только качать головой от неожиданно проснувшейся в другом себе совести. Не составляло бы трудности войти в сознание подростка и задать тон его эротической фантазии, подчиняя гибкую сонную психику. Но ему тогда хотелось правды.  
Искренности.   
Чтобы потное переплетение тел было осознанно разделено на двоих.  
Что ж, он получил свое, пусть и с опозданием на пару лет. Ичиго сумел преодолеть себя, искусно наведенную шинигами ненависть к квинси и лично к их Императору, перешагнул все преграды и принял «Старика Зангецу»,  _Яхве_ , всем сердцем. И отдал себя без раздумий. Юное тело в обмен на бесконечную преданность – Яхве оказался поражен до глубины души, когда «Старик Зангецу», его собственная часть, его собственное «я», принялось яростно сопротивляться воссоединению с основной личностью. Бесполезно, разумеется. Но ему стоило бы правильно осмыслить этот тревожный сигнал.  
Яхве мог впитать в себя что угодно и кого угодно, но лишь то, что был готов воспринять. Обширный жизненный опыт и неестественная психика сына бога без следа растворяли практически любую личность, но, как выяснилось, он не сумел «уложить» в себе – себя же. Любимого и любящего, ставящего чужую жизнь и счастье выше собственных.   
Лично Яхве кривило от одной мысли об этом. И неприлично хотелось блевать. Отторжение на физическом уровне, выражаясь более возвышенно.   
Но раз он не смог принять все полностью, значит, какая-то часть все же осталась в Ичиго? Как странно. Часть, что существовала отдельно, по итогам оказалась больше целого – и взяла свое. Огромный меч Ичиго, его первый «Зангецу», возникший словно из ниоткуда, разрезал Яхве пополам. И даже сейчас он помнит не свой гнев, а недоумение. «Старик Зангецу» был предан Ичиго до конца. Отдал все, что мог, – ради победы. Причем, не своей, а Ичиго, пойдя против самого себя…   
Безумие, что породило не смерть, но жизнь. Окончательное поражение, что породило надежду.  
Яхве не смог полностью уничтожить «Старика Зангецу». А пока тот будет существовать – у Яхве есть шанс, потому что полубоги возрождаются и из меньшего. Особенно если обладать терпением и знать, как привлекать крупицы силы.   
Поэтому он подождет. У него много времени. Ичиго и «Старик Зангецу» могут наслаждаться жизнью и друг другом. И он не проявит себя, даже наблюдая, как они занимаются любовью. Только сохраняя в памяти, как прекрасен Ичиго, когда кончает…  
 _Запрокинутая голова, закушенные губы, шепчущие не-имя… Как он тянется и подается навстречу, как охотно подставляется и как горячо берет…_  Четкие, яркие картинки, скрашивающие его существование.  
Яхве перетерпит шквальные ссоры и решающее разделение Ичиго своей жизни на две части – духовную, в которой будут бои, внутренний мир и «Старик Зангецу», и мирскую, со всеми тяготами обучения и непритязательной Орихиме. От этого нелепого триумвирата родится сын. А остальное будет вопросом времени. Скоро, совсем скоро, запас рейши у мальчика возрастет настолько, что хватит на подпитку Яхве, и тогда он перейдёт в следующего Куросаки.  
Он был для Ичиго «отцом» и «Стариком», для Казуи, пожалуй, станет уже «дедом». Наставником и опорой, мудрой силой, что прикроет и защитит, и даст совет…   
В прошлый раз он не предусмотрел всего. Но в этот – осечки не будет.   
Мир еще содрогнется.  
Так предвидит Яхве, сын бога на земле.


End file.
